


Thanksgiving drabble

by mayachain



Series: 19-Scenes-AU [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving in the 19-scenes-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving drabble

* * *

"You're insane," Jubilee breathes, a mixture of disbelief and awe on her face. "Sure this is gonna work?" Funk asks, steadily edging closer to the warmth of your flames.

"You're all screwed!" someone calls out through the kitchen window, failing at nasty - you smirk when both Sid and Artie return the abuse. "Let's set the table," Bobby suggests, taking advantage of your concentration to get away with a peck on your cheek.

"Best turkey ever," Siryn moans when you're all munching on the dinner you roasted in a cocoon of your own fire. You smile, basking in the audience of envious stares.

* * *


End file.
